


今天你要吃我吗？

by xiebuzhou



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou
Summary: ooc是我的雷点：动物化
Kudos: 4





	今天你要吃我吗？

(一)

小鹿是森林里最善良的居民，也是大家欺负的对象。谁让他总是睁着一双无辜的大眼盯着四处看呢，头顶看起来就很好摸的软毛更让人想欺负他呢。  
“小鹿，站住！”狐狸是小鹿的邻居，脑筋总是转得比眼珠快，“听说你爸爸从人类世界给你带了烤肉回来？”小鹿眨巴眨巴眼睛，他是怎么知道的，人类的烤肉可好吃了，“嗯，我只吃了一点点，还剩好多呢。”  
狐狸眯着眼睛想烤肉的滋味到底又多好吃，“你去给我拿来尝尝！”，推了推小鹿，狐狸又想起什么似的，“不准给你家里说是我让你拿的，不然下次聚会不带你了。”  
如果自己不能去森林的聚会，自己一个朋友都不会有的。小鹿想到自己孤单一人的场景，而且狐狸好像没吃过烤肉，“那我明天给你哦，你还是在这里这里等着我。”狐狸不耐烦地摇摇尾巴，只留给小鹿一个背影。  
“你傻不傻？”一旁的树丛动了动，钻出来一个高高的人影，小鹿睁大了眼睛，他好高啊，“你好高啊。”怎么把自己的心里话说出来了。“你果然很傻。”青年勾勾嘴角，“不知道尝起来是什么味道？”  
“你，你是什么东西？”小鹿紧张地往后挪动，“我是什么东西？”青年亦步亦趋，“想看吗？”  
“你别过来了”小鹿平时虽然慢吞吞的，这时也感到危险的气息。  
“你不是想知道我是什么东西吗？”青年低着头，眯着眼看向小鹿。  
他腿怎么这么长，小鹿迈了自己最大的步子往后退，他还是轻松地跟上来了。  
“小鹿，回家了”不远处突然传来熟悉的声音，“我，我马上就回家”边回答父亲边往后退，小鹿的背抵上树，糟糕！只好抬头与青年对视。  
“我可以走了吗？”青年看着眼前无辜的大眼，晃了晃神，小鹿抓住机会立马转身，准备逃走。奈何青年反应更快，抓住了小鹿的后衣领。  
“明天上午乖乖来这里见我”青年的手还抓着后衣领，指尖轻轻蹭了蹭小鹿的后脖子，“嗯？”见小鹿没有回答，他单手从后面半掐住小鹿的脖子，肌肤温热。  
“好，好”小鹿微缩脖子，一心只想离开眼前的青年。  
“要听话，回去吧”青年放开小鹿的脖子，“对了，我是独狼”  
狼？小鹿抖了抖身子，那不是爸爸说的要吃他们的动物吗？赶忙转身跑了。独狼好笑地看着一溜烟儿的背影，这么怕他吗？

(二)  
“小鹿！”狐狸叫住小鹿，“我的烤肉呢？”小鹿一脸失魂落魄的样子，“我昨晚全部吃掉了”“吃掉了！我不是让你给我带吗！”狐狸睁大了眼睛，称得眼珠更小了。“才不要给你带！”小鹿撞开了狐狸往他兜里伸的手，“我吃光了！”  
狐狸还想说什么，眼睛突然看到旁边突然出现的身影，急忙从小鹿旁边跑开了。  
“真乖”果然是独狼，自己要被吃掉了！小鹿听着逐渐靠近的脚步声，闭上了眼睛。昨晚家人的话还回荡在耳边，“反正你没什么用，就只有挑你了”、“你姐姐成家了，你弟弟成绩那么好”、“这是鹿群必须献祭给独狼的，他指明要你的”……难怪爸爸突然那么好，给他带烤肉。  
“别哭”独狼用手指揩走小鹿眼角的泪珠，“你不是要吃我吗！”小鹿还是紧闭双眼，如果自己睁开眼泪肯定流得更凶，他才不要被看到死到临头自己一副痛哭流涕的样子。  
“养肥了再吃，不急”  
他还要把自己养肥再吃！果然狼都好残忍，“那你今天会吃吗？”虽然心里一直碎碎念独狼的残忍，但小鹿还是小心翼翼的语气问道。  
“你把眼睛睁开”独狼没有回答小鹿的问题  
哭过的眼眶红红的，包不住的眼泪划过脸庞，独狼突然低头舔了舔小鹿的泪痕，“咸的”  
小鹿几乎以为他要吃了自己，没想到只是舔一下，吃之前还要尝尝味道吗，“咸的不好吃就别吃了嘛”  
“跟着我”独狼抓住小鹿的手腕，脸圆圆的，手上居然没什么肉。  
这样不跟着也得跟着吧，说些屁话，小鹿在心里小声骂，没有注意脚下。左脚踢到什么东西，重心不稳，小鹿向后倒去。  
独狼反应很快，拉住小鹿的那只手向自己一紧，另一只手准备搂住小鹿的腰，用力过猛，手向下滑，兜住了小鹿的屁股，下意识捏了捏，嗯，小东西腰挺细，屁股肉还挺多。  
“变态！”小鹿挣脱了独狼的怀抱，屁股还被揪得有点疼。独狼果然不是什么好东西，难道还要感受肉质吗？  
独狼挑挑眉，接受到小鹿控诉的目光，“我就是变态啊，你还不是落到变态的手里。”  
小鹿突然噤了声，默默地跟在独狼身后，一路上也没发什么意外，但也没什么交谈。  
看着跟前脸色一阵变化的小鹿，独狼差不多可以知道小鹿在脑补什么，不过再任由他乱想不不知道又会发生什么，“烧烤还是红烧？”  
“你不是今天不吃我吗！”

(三)  
“我没有要吃你”独狼有些无奈，不知道把这小东西带回来是好是坏。“我问，这个”摇了摇手中的鱼，“烧烤，还是红烧？”  
“烧烤！”自己被吃之前，一定要吃够。小鹿躺在靠椅上四处观望。  
独狼住的是石洞，空间很大，东西不多，除了必备的家具之外几乎没其他东西了，太干净了，干净得不像有人住，果然是个变态！  
小鹿得出这样的结论后便在靠椅找了个舒服的姿势，都怪独狼，昨天晚上太伤心了都没睡好。  
“小鹿？”独狼看着在靠椅上偏着头睡觉的小鹿，睡得很熟，好像还流了口水，独狼伸手一推，小鹿身体向下掉去，结结实实地摔在地上，“好痛，嘶”手轻轻碰了碰着地的屁股，肯定会肿的，小鹿瞪着跟前一脸坏笑的他，“干嘛！”  
“烤鱼都要凉了”独狼指了指旁边的烤鱼，“还有，你口水流出来了”  
小鹿的脸刷一下红了，“哪有，哪有！”说罢用袖口狠狠地擦着嘴角。  
小鹿仔细地挑着鱼刺，没想到独狼做饭这么好吃，烤鱼怎么可以这么好吃。想到这是独狼拿来养肥自己特意做的饭，小鹿好像又高兴不起来了。  
“森林里的聚会想去吗？”独狼漫不经心地划开鱼肚，挑了块刺少的鱼肉夹到小鹿的碗里。  
“要去！”小鹿望着独狼的眼睛亮亮的，没想到当独狼的储备粮这么幸福，又可以吃好吃的，又可以玩好玩的。  
独狼的家里只有一张床，“要不，我睡地上吧，有多的被子吗？”小鹿抓着枕头，吃饱喝足后有些困，打了个哈欠眼角都带着泪光。  
“没有，一起睡”独狼拍了拍自己身旁，示意小鹿躺上床睡觉。  
“可是”小鹿还想说什么，又闭上了嘴，乖乖地躺进去。  
直愣愣地平躺在床沿边，小鹿不敢往里靠，也不敢有什么动作，独狼翻了个身，本来背对着小鹿的他手一捞，小鹿滚到了他怀里。  
“乖乖睡觉，别掉下去”独狼轻拍着小鹿的背，小鹿面对独狼还是不怎么敢睡觉。  
偷偷睁开眼睛，看着独狼的睡颜。独狼其实长得蛮好看的，小鹿觉得他是鼻子是眼的，可是森林里还是有那么多人怕他。  
“你看我干什么？”独狼本来就没睡着，小鹿面对着他温热的鼻息轻轻扑在脸上就更睡不着了。  
“长得好看”小鹿意识到自己说了什么，突然转过身背对着他。  
身后传来一声轻笑，小鹿觉得自己的脸有些烫。  
“再不睡觉就把你吃掉”一听就知道是独狼在哄骗他，不过小鹿还是慢慢地睡过去了。

(四)  
今天是森林聚会的日子，只有得到邀请的人才能来这里。小鹿是第一次来，跟着独狼来的。  
他好奇地东看看西瞧瞧，独狼在他身后紧紧地盯着他，聚会来往的人有点多，森林道路本就不宽，此刻显得更为狭窄。  
“小狐狸！小狐狸！”小鹿兴奋地朝不远处招手，狐狸见了小鹿本想打声招呼，又望见小鹿身后，转头躲进了兽群之中。  
小鹿的心情并没有因为这个受到影响，继续兴致勃勃地向前走。  
“啪”一个小孩突然摔倒在独狼面前，小鹿还在继续往前走，独狼本来想跨过去继续向前的。  
裤脚被拉住了，“哥哥，哥哥”小孩头上的兽耳动了动，像是只小野猫。“对不起啊，我这就把她带走”路旁又冲出一个年轻男人，带走了小孩。  
独狼转过头，小鹿呢？让他慢点走，这里鱼龙混杂，不知道他跑到哪去了。  
向着最后看见小鹿的方向走，独狼远远看见小鹿被一个勾着背的老头拉进路旁的帐篷。  
这群死狗，胆子越来越大了。独狼急匆匆地向前赶，小鹿还没出来，到了帐篷面前，独狼被拦住了。  
“一个人十个魔法币”老头缓缓抬头，摊出掌心。“睁大你的狗眼看看”  
独狼一只手抓住老头为数不多的几缕头发，强迫他与自己对视  
“对，对不起，独狼大人，请问你”老头话还没说完就被打断了，“刚刚进去的傻小子呢？”  
老头转了转眼珠，“什么傻小子？大人，我们这儿刚刚没进人”  
独狼半眯着眼睛，一声冷笑“呵，十分钟我要他，不然你们地下的生意就别做了”  
老头的八字胡颤了颤，“大人放开我，我带你去”一个傻小子和生意比起来，还是地下的生意比较重要。  
可是，刚刚那个傻鹿到底是独狼的什么人呢？老头脑袋滴溜溜地转，这说不定还可以好好敲诈一笔。  
“我劝你最好别动什么歪心思，别惹怒我”独狼看着老头变慢的脚步，就知道他起了什么心思。  
帐篷里很大，帷幕拉开之后还有很多小帐篷，帐篷里都躺着现出原型的动物。  
一只梅花鹿躺在帐篷里睡觉，鹿角还在轻轻地蹭着床垫，独狼一把抱起本就生得不大的梅花鹿。  
“药效多久解？”  
“大概三四个小时”老头看着得到想要的回答就走的独狼，他还没告诉那是什么药呢，算了，说了还惹一身腥。

(五)  
“小鹿，小鹿？”独狼看着脸蛋红红的小鹿，手背探了探他的额头，没发烧。  
抓住独狼还没缩回去的手，小鹿就往怀里揣，“热”，小鹿连耳根都红了。  
不小心碰到小鹿某个逐渐挺翘的地方，独狼终于知道为什么那老狗最后一副欲言又止的样子了。  
幸好自己去的及时，独狼狠狠地揉捏小鹿的臀尖，就知道到处乱跑。  
“嗯，别”小鹿往前想要躲开作乱的手，却丝毫不知这样是把自己往独狼怀里送。  
“真想把你吃掉”  
“别，别吃我”小鹿皱了皱眉头，躺在独狼的怀里找了个舒服的姿势。  
抱着小鹿回到家，独狼无奈地帮小鹿把衣服脱掉，少年发育还没完全，像颗青涩的果实。  
小鹿已经变回人型，小小的阴茎在床单上磨蹭，“独狼，独狼”轻轻唤着他的名字。  
要不是自己离得近，独狼觉得自己肯定听不清小鹿在说什么。独狼叹了口气，用一只手握住小鹿的阴茎，另一只手在小鹿胸前轻轻揉弄。  
乳尖怎么也是小小的，指腹揉刮着受到刺激挺立的乳头，小鹿像感觉到了爽意，挺了挺自己的胸，把乳头往他手里送。  
独狼握着阴茎的那只手上下撸动着，小鹿不由地夹紧了双腿，青涩的反应独狼一看就知道未经过事。  
勾起唇角，独狼伸出指尖轻碰马眼，“好舒服”丝毫不知道眼下的自己是怎么一副样子，小鹿紧闭双眼小声哼唧。  
“嗯”第一次很快，更何况独狼的动作很是熟练，小鹿的初精射在了独狼的手里。  
独狼小心地分开小鹿的双腿，自己把小鹿从床上抱起，脱下裤子，独狼的阴茎硬的疼。  
如果不是不想第一次就这么过去，独狼真想狠狠插进小鹿臀尖隐秘的小穴。  
独狼双手闭拢了小鹿的大腿，就这么慢慢地在大腿间抽插。可能是有些难受，小鹿的哼唧声更大了，双腿无意识地闭得更紧了。  
虽然阴茎现在很硬，但也经不住小鹿这样折腾，操，这小东西这时候还不安分，差点废在他腿上，独狼把小鹿的双腿拉开点缝隙，继续缓慢地操弄。  
不知过了多久，独狼的喘息声越来越重，把小鹿的腿往中间一挤，白色的精液挂在小鹿被操得发红的大腿上，情色极了。  
独狼随意地用手把自己的精液擦满小鹿的股间，眯着眼欣赏了几分钟，又用把它擦掉了。  
小鹿还是没醒，独狼把他放到床上，给他盖了层薄被。

(六)  
翻了个身，小鹿突然从床上惊醒。自己怎么又回到这里了？刚刚不是还在尝免费的糖果吗？  
脚步声从窗外传来，小鹿也说不清自己为什么要躺下装睡，反正他就是这样做了。  
“醒了就起”独狼的声音很冷淡，虽然和平时没什么两样，但是小鹿就是知道，独狼生气了。  
不敢问他为什么生气，小鹿只好下床坐着，腿好像有点疼，难道是睡久了。小鹿本来想坐在凳子上，不过屁股刚落下来，大腿就一阵刺痛，偷偷瞟了一眼独狼，小鹿还是选择了躺椅。  
躺椅轻轻晃着，小鹿半躺在上面，看着在一旁不知道捣鼓什么的独狼。“独狼？”  
“……”独狼没有理睬他，只是停下了手上的动作。  
“独狼，独狼，独狼”小鹿以为他没有听到，便多叫了几声。  
“别叫了”独狼又想起在梦里的小鹿叫着自己的名字，他好像又有点硬了，这小东西怎么还不老实。  
“就是想叫叫你”小鹿见独狼语气不善，悻悻地转过脖子，假装望向窗外。自己到底哪里得罪他了呢？难不成他不喜欢别人叫他的名字？不想了，不想了，把头埋进靠枕里突然又想到了什么，坐起身。  
小鹿偷偷看了独狼一眼，悄悄拉开裤腰带，大腿为什么这么红？白皙的大腿越接近根部越红，有的地方还有点发紫，看着颇有点吓人。小鹿用手碰了碰，“嘶–”，他昨天到底干什么了！为什么会这么痛！  
“你在干什么？”不知道什么时候独狼站在他旁边。  
“没，没什么”小鹿迅速提上裤子，眼神到处瞟，就是不看独狼。  
独狼低头看了一眼，一把拉下小鹿的裤子，“你昨天被药了，回来的时候摔倒了。”  
“再怎么摔也不可能摔倒这吧！”小鹿瞪着独狼的眼睛想要从里面看出撒谎的痕迹，语气有些冲，脸颊微红可能是说得有些急。  
独狼抬抬眼皮，和小鹿对视了好一会儿，脸都争红了，真可爱，独狼突然笑了。  
“干嘛！”小鹿自以为很凶的样子在独狼眼中，不过是个没有得到主人关注张牙舞爪的小宠物。  
“没什么，上点药要好些”独狼的语气不自觉地轻柔起来。  
自己是不是太凶了，小鹿觉得要反省自己，自己虽然是独狼的储备粮可是独狼对自己这么好，反而是自己一直都很凶地对他。  
独狼看着神色变换的小鹿，差点笑出声，他什么东西都写在脸上怕别人不知道吗  
独狼弯腰蹲下，用棉签头蘸上药，轻轻擦拭着小鹿的大腿。  
感觉凉凉的，不疼，小鹿此刻又很心虚，就没有在意他们两奇怪的姿势。

（七）  
森林聚会之后独狼就一直不允许小鹿外出，每天呆在他身边无所事事，“独狼带我出去玩嘛？”这是小鹿第五十三次次开口求独狼了，小鹿准备求满一百次就放弃，没想到独狼居然答应了。  
“独狼，我们去哪里啊？”小鹿已经很熟悉走路拉着手了，慢悠悠地晃荡着独狼的胳膊。  
“带你去看海”“海！是狐狸说的蓝色的那种吗！像天空一样蓝！浪花像风一样吹过来，这样这样”小鹿连眼睛都在发亮，一只手卷着掌心向前比划着，“不是”独狼打断了他的兴致，“你到了就知道了”  
这是小鹿第一次出森林，越过山丘，一片翻天覆地的草海绵延不尽，夏日的草很深，叶片是从根到尖都散发着喜人的翠绿，独狼松开小鹿的手，由着他从山坡上滚下去，小鹿刚刚低落下去的心情瞬间高涨起来，几根草叶夹杂在少年墨黑的发尾间，独狼站在山丘上，看着小鹿在草丛里打滚，微风吹过，鼻尖萦绕着草独有的的清新味道，耳边传来少年欢乐的笑声。如果说草海是小鹿的风景，那眼前的小鹿是只属于独狼的风景。  
“好玩吗？”牵起少年玩得染上青色草汁的手，独狼觉得身边的气息都变的不一样了，阳光洒过的空气暖洋洋的。  
“好玩！”小鹿天生自带草食动物的习性，即使再修炼吃肉，也改不了对于绿色的喜爱，眼前的草海让他笑得连眼角都是弯弯的。  
独狼捧起小鹿微微发红的脸，轻轻的在他唇边落下一个吻，不带一丝情色。  
“等我回来，我就带你去看真正的海”独狼牵着还在蹦蹦跳跳的小鹿，“好”小鹿在洞口送走了去参加森林聚会善后的独狼，躺在床上还兴奋得睡不着，今天像吃了蜜似的一样甜。  
突然一个不好的想法萌生出来，独狼不会是要吃他了才带他去玩的吧，让猎物享受最后的快乐吗，小鹿越想越觉得很有可能，转眼独狼张着一张血盆大口，猩红的舌尖舔过白森森的尖牙，小鹿哇地一声哭出来。  
……  
“东植？东植？”徐仁宇半夜被身边的抽泣声吵醒，“怎么了？”  
陆东植睁开眼睛看着一脸担心的徐仁宇，一巴掌就打上去，“让你吃我。”  
徐仁宇被这突如其来的巴掌给打懵了，今天的徐理事也好累，媳妇儿晚上不让做，半夜睡觉还要挨打。


End file.
